<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>发情 by SherlZhou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325970">发情</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlZhou/pseuds/SherlZhou'>SherlZhou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>随便写写 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlZhou/pseuds/SherlZhou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>随便写写 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>发情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1、姐A琪B</p>
<p>2、FUTA警告</p>
<p>3、不喜误入</p>
<p>======================================================</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>康涩琪在自己二十六周岁的生日派对上发情了，作为一个Beta。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>起初她以为只是普通的不胜酒力，但当恋人自然地向她靠过来的时候，立马湿润的底裤令她感到十分难堪。</p>
<p>“呃。”</p>
<p>“怎么了？”</p>
<p>裴柱现伸手碰了碰康涩琪的膝盖，却觉得身边人身子一僵，这让她有些莫名其妙。</p>
<p>“不舒服吗？”</p>
<p>顺势抬手覆在了对方的脑门上，裴柱现看着自己的Beta脸颊通红，不自觉皱紧了眉头。这是康涩琪的生日派对，来的几个都是她的好友，说笑间有意无意多劝了寿星公几杯，作为女友，裴柱现也不好替她挡。</p>
<p>“有点。”</p>
<p>康涩琪捉住裴柱现的手，拉了下来。</p>
<p>“我去下洗手间。”</p>
<p>“我陪你。”</p>
<p>“没事。”</p>
<p>康涩琪手腕用力，压住了对方想要起身的动作。她状态不太好，脑袋突然变得昏昏沉沉，视线在裴柱现的脸上停留了两秒，然后不自觉地下移，对方的深色牛仔裤很紧身，隐约能看见轮廓。康涩琪连忙晃了晃脑袋，转身离开。</p>
<p>用冷水拍了拍脸强作镇定，康涩琪只觉得心跳过快，恍惚不安，到隔间褪下裤子的时候才发现底裤几乎湿透了。她低下头看了一会儿，下意识咬了咬下唇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>裴柱现今天特意穿了一件橙色的毛衣，当着一众朋友的面，送了康涩琪一大捧开得热烈的向日葵。</p>
<p>“涩琪，你女朋友对你真好。”</p>
<p>她当然知道姐姐对她最好，她的朋友们根本不用担心，担心一个和Alpha交往的Beta会不会被玩弄，或者被欺骗，她知道姐姐永远不会做出那样的事情。</p>
<p>但是今天，当那个长得像人偶一样精致的女人无意中说出，“诶，柱现姐姐的信息素是玉兰花啊，好好闻。”之后，某种念头就在康涩琪的脑海中挥之不去。</p>
<p>康涩琪在十七岁那年分化成了一名标准的Beta，这很正常，在这个世界上有80%到90%的人都是Beta，Beta们十分理性，不受发情期或者是信息素的干扰，没有激烈的竞争意识或好胜心，也没有过于妩媚，楚楚动人的脸蛋。Beta是这个世界的大多数，是常态，很普通，但很安定。康涩琪的朋友们也大都分化成了Beta，除了一个特别的女孩，她是Omega，然后在今天的生日派对上，这个特别的Omega告诉康涩琪，原来她的Alpha恋人的信息素是玉兰花味的。</p>
<p>其实康涩琪知道裴柱现的信息素是什么味道，只不过通过她人之口这是第一次。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>裴柱现今天来参加聚会贴了抑制贴，因为康涩琪提醒过她。</p>
<p>“我的朋友中有一个Omega。”</p>
<p>“嗯。”</p>
<p>裴柱现想了想，然后转过脸来补充道。</p>
<p>“涩琪，你知道我没有易感期对吧？”</p>
<p>康涩琪看着她漂亮的脸点点头，露出了一个有些傻气的笑来。</p>
<p>“我知道。”</p>
<p>但裴柱现依旧谨慎地贴上了抑制贴，她不想在女友的生日派对上出什么差错，毕竟对那个Omega朋友，裴柱现没有任何了解。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“诶，柱现姐姐的信息素是玉兰花啊，好好闻。”</p>
<p>“嗯。”</p>
<p>康涩琪不由得盯着朋友，她作为Beta，对信息素的作用和原理一窍不通，但当她和裴柱现交往后，有一次无意间在聊天的时候问了，裴柱现当时没什么特别的反应，只是在几天后，轻描淡写地送了她一瓶玉兰花味的精油。“大概差不多吧。” Alpha说。康涩琪扭扭捏捏地打开闻了闻，之后就好好地收了起来。</p>
<p>“别担心，刚被标记过比较敏感，所以闻到了。”</p>
<p>Omega小姐冲着康涩琪撩起了长发，白皙后颈上的红印仍泛着青紫色，很显眼。</p>
<p>“我家那位知道你这边有个Alpha，昨晚还恬不知耻地又戳了个章。”</p>
<p>康涩琪默不作声地看了一会儿，然后问。</p>
<p>“疼么？”</p>
<p>“有点，不过会有麻痹作用。”</p>
<p>“什么？”</p>
<p>“高潮的时候。”</p>
<p>Omega小姐讲完就咯咯的笑开了，她一笑，不远处坐着的裴柱现就不由得看了过来，康涩琪被她探究的视线看得突然有些发烫。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“有的时候真羡慕你们Beta，该有的一样不缺，还不用负责任。”</p>
<p>“喂。”</p>
<p>康涩琪轻轻地拍了朋友一下，皱了皱眉头。</p>
<p>“我真的很讨厌被标记这件事情，一想到就脑袋痛。”</p>
<p>Omega小姐一副言之凿凿的模样，令康涩琪有些动摇，但她还是很小声地补充了一句。</p>
<p>“我觉得挺好啊......”</p>
<p>“有什么好，我们这些动物大部分都分不清爱情和性欲。但你们不一样，就像你和柱现姐姐，你们一定是因为爱着对方，而不是什么别的。”</p>
<p>“呃。”</p>
<p>裴柱现望过来的眼神仍然没有移开，康涩琪觉得脸上的热气更甚了些。</p>
<p>“而且不会被歧视，虽然说现在抑制剂产品做得相当出色了，但能够自在工作的Omega还是少数。”</p>
<p>“他们看着我们就像是看一条随时随地会发情的母狗。”</p>
<p>康涩琪知道这位Omega小姐是位坚定的O权主义者，但这么赤裸裸地说出来还是令她一时语塞，好在对方讲完就摆摆手，暂时离开了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“在想什么呢？”</p>
<p>头顶上传来熟悉的声音，康涩琪抬眼就看见了Alpha那张既英气又漂亮的脸蛋。</p>
<p>“发情是一件很令人难堪的事情么？”</p>
<p>裴柱现眉毛一挑，就势在康涩琪身旁坐下，但过了一会儿又换了一边，她不自在地耸了耸鼻子。</p>
<p>“你那位Omega朋友跟你说了什么吗？”</p>
<p>“嗯，随便聊了聊。”</p>
<p>裴柱现沉默了一会，对于这个问题，一般AB情侣总是会选择回避，她和康涩琪也不例外，潜意识里裴柱现不想让对方认为她对自己缺乏某种吸引力。</p>
<p>“或许是吧，失去理智总归不是一件好的事情。”</p>
<p>“嗯。”</p>
<p>裴柱现抬手抚了抚后颈，确认抑制贴还好好地在发挥效用。</p>
<p>“姐姐有经历过发情么？”</p>
<p>康涩琪不知为何在今晚执意要对这两个字穷追不舍，仿佛每说出口一次就能得到某种补偿似的。</p>
<p>“没有，你知道的，我没有易感期。”</p>
<p>易感期的Alpha容易被发情中的Omega诱导发情这件事情不算十分罕见，特别是在已经互相标记过的AO情侣间，在一起时间久了，生理上就会自动渐渐同步。虽然Alpha的易感期堪称一年一度的少，但像裴柱现这样完全绝缘的也不是不存在。</p>
<p>“我是说处理发情的Omega。”</p>
<p>康涩琪看样子是要不依不饶了。</p>
<p>裴柱现愣了一下，隐约感到好脾气的恋人突然生了闷气，对方干净漂亮的单眼皮正紧紧盯着自己，她脑袋一热，感觉下身有些蠢蠢欲动。是因为刚刚那个长相精致的Omega留下的气味么？那种刚被标记过的甜腻的气味，她一点也不感冒。</p>
<p>“有过一次。”</p>
<p>Alpha最终还是妥协。</p>
<p>“还是在高中，不过什么也没发生，老师打了保护协会的电话，那个Omega立刻就被接走了。”</p>
<p>裴柱现冷淡地说。实际上，处理发情的Omega是个很棘手的事情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你以后一定会是个Omega，像条发情的母狗一样求着陌生人操！”</p>
<p>“你最好给我收回那句话！”</p>
<p>朋友紧紧地握着裴柱现的手，怒不可遏地冲男生吼道。</p>
<p>裴柱现从小就长得很漂亮，个子也小巧，身边的人几乎都认定了她会是个百分之百的Omega，但是当分化完成的时候，成为Omega的却不是她。等老师们收到消息赶来，裴柱现看着用手指插入自己下体的朋友闭上了眼睛。</p>
<p>“求你，我受不了了，操我。”</p>
<p>这句话每次想起都会给裴柱现带来巨大的震撼，青少年时期可能是恐惧更多一点，但长大后，在这里卑鄙的承认的话，裴柱现曾无意识地幻想过康涩琪有一天能对自己说出这个句子。</p>
<p>你真是个不折不扣的Alpha，幻想之后裴柱现又不得不痛苦地检讨自己。</p>
<p>“涩琪，我很庆幸你是个Beta。”</p>
<p>这句话，裴柱现好像总是对康涩琪说，可更像是在安慰自己一样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“真冷酷啊。”</p>
<p>康涩琪看着恋人轻描淡写的模样，似乎找不出破绽。</p>
<p>在康涩琪看来，裴柱现对性的漠视程度简直不像是个Alpha，所以每当裴柱现对她说庆幸她是个Beta的时候，康涩琪都自动翻译成，这样我们就不用频繁的做爱。</p>
<p>可如果裴柱现不主动提的话，康涩琪作为一个天生的Beta也没有提的必要。</p>
<p>“冷酷么？”</p>
<p>裴柱现又向恋人靠近了一些，她感到下体有些发热，如果不是强迫症似的总是选深色紧身的裤子来穿，真的会被发现的。</p>
<p>为什么看着康涩琪，她的脑袋里总会浮现出那个要命的句子，尽管她的女友穿着黑色的宽松T恤和牛仔裤，和性感两字不搭边。</p>
<p>“呃。”</p>
<p>“怎么了，不舒服么？”</p>
<p>覆在康涩琪额头上的手被拉下，看着急匆匆离开的女友，裴柱现心里猛得升上一股烦躁来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>狭窄的厕所隔间，昏黄的顶灯，音乐声在不远处闷着人的耳朵，这正好给了康涩琪得以掩饰的机会。</p>
<p>康涩琪闭紧眼睛，一手撑着墙壁，另一只手探在下身快速地抽动。她不得不幻想这是裴柱现站在身后，扶住她的腰，毫不怜惜地用炙热的性器抵进她天生窄小的通道。这股冲动简直来的莫名其妙，康涩琪忍着将全身趴伏在墙上的想法，尽量将注意力集中在敏感的下体，如果不是因为在公共场所，她甚至很想哀哀地叫唤出声。</p>
<p>“姐姐......嗯......”</p>
<p>在快到的时候，康涩琪小声地呜咽着，细弱的声音从喉咙间挤了出来，吓了她一跳，她连忙捂住了自己的嘴巴。</p>
<p>冲了水推门走出去之前，康涩琪在底裤上又垫了一些纸，期望能让自己好受一些。</p>
<p>在和裴柱现交往以后，康涩琪偶尔也会自己动手解决。</p>
<p>幸好我是个Beta。</p>
<p>康涩琪笑了笑，多少觉得有些委屈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>康涩琪回去的时候，裴柱现仍是一个人坐在原位，黑发遮去了她大半张面容，橙色的毛衣也没能让她的气质显得稍微亲切些。Alpha是很孤独的，同类相斥，其他种类更不会随意靠近，她们美丽且强大，在找到自己的伴侣之前，总是独自行动。康涩琪看着裴柱现伸手拿起面前的气泡水，仰头抬手，红唇与玻璃杯接触的那一刹那，她轻轻颤了一下。康涩琪便不可自拔地幻想那种触感，温热的嘴唇和冰冷的容器相接的那一刻，柔软的唇被坚硬的玻璃轻轻挤压，变形，贴合。Beta远远地注视着这一幕，腿间又有了湿意。</p>
<p>“你还好吗？”</p>
<p>裴柱现抬头仍皱着眉头。</p>
<p>康涩琪看着对方浓密整洁的眉毛又引发了新一轮的性幻想，她觉得此刻自己就像是一个无可救药的色情狂。</p>
<p>Beta接过Alpha刚喝过的水杯，猛地灌了下去。</p>
<p>“姐姐，我没事，别这么看我。”</p>
<p>裴柱现眉头又拧得更紧了些，康涩琪的神情实在是有些异常，当气泡水顺着Beta的脖颈流下来的时候，Alpha不可避免的硬了。</p>
<p>“我说别这么看我。”</p>
<p>太糟糕了，底裤之前就已经湿透了，现在康涩琪觉得胯下仿佛有一条冰凉又滑腻的鱼，这感觉真的糟透了。</p>
<p>“涩琪，你好像不太好。”</p>
<p>裴柱现站起来扶住摇摇欲坠的恋人，伸手抚上她泛红的脸颊，只觉得温度高得吓人。</p>
<p>“我带你先回去。”</p>
<p>Alpha当机立断，跟在场的人打了声招呼，半抱着人就要离开。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“等一下。”</p>
<p>裴柱现回过头来看见了那个Omega，她此刻也不算十分冷静，这个时候再跑来一个Omega似乎有点火上浇油的意味。</p>
<p>“柱现姐姐你是在易感期吗？”</p>
<p>Omega小姐皱了皱鼻子，没等对方回答就利索地从包里摸出两粒蓝色的药丸。</p>
<p>“如果万一，Beta的身子是承受不住的。”</p>
<p>康涩琪几乎是挂在裴柱现的身上，她扯了扯自己本就松散的领口，颇不耐烦。</p>
<p>“姐姐没有易感期。”</p>
<p>裴柱现看了看康涩琪，又看向Omega，心里突然掠过一丝不好的预感。她接过Omega递来的药丸吞了下去。</p>
<p>“谢谢。”</p>
<p>“涩琪这是......”</p>
<p>“没事，她应该是喝醉了。”裴柱现点点头，“我会处理好的。”</p>
<p>“谢谢你们来涩琪的生日聚会。”</p>
<p>Alpha勉强维持着理智，她开始怀疑康涩琪，作为一个Beta，让她进入了被动发情。然而始作俑者却还趁着酒劲在她身上蹭来蹭去，裴柱现觉得大事不妙。</p>
<p>“我们先走了。”</p>
<p>“注意安全。”</p>
<p>裴柱现来不及回答Omega，猫着腰将康涩琪塞进计程车，自己走向另一边隔着距离冲女人挥了挥手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“啊，好热。”</p>
<p>几乎是刚回到家，康涩琪就把自己剥了个精光，她瘦弱的胸脯被裹在黑色波点的胸衣里，正可怜地上下起伏。但是康涩琪没空管这些，她单穿着宽松的牛仔裤穿过客厅去厨房找点喝的东西。体温似乎越来越高，如果褪去了裤子，她甚至怀疑下身的水会顺着大腿流下来。</p>
<p>在冰箱的冷藏室里，她找到一瓶冰可乐，应该是上周末和裴柱现一起出门采购的时候买的，只剩下这么一瓶了，刚好解了燃眉之急。</p>
<p>“姐姐。”</p>
<p>声音嘶哑地吓了她一跳。</p>
<p>“我们明天该去趟超市了。”</p>
<p>康涩琪回过头却看见空旷的客厅，裴柱现不在这儿，甚至连灯都还没来得及开。她愣了愣，然后拧开了汽水，顺着整理橱滑坐在地，开始心满意足地往嘴巴里灌汽水，她没来得及奇怪为什么裴柱现没赶过来，冲她生气，让她不要光着身子和脚走来走去。</p>
<p>康涩琪的后背被冰凉的大理石冻得发痛，但她却感到了一丝安慰。在可乐被喝完一大半之后，康涩琪站起身来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>裴柱现从没想过自己有一天会发情，还是在女友生日这天。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>也许是亲眼目睹了自己好友初次发情分化的原因，裴柱现对这件事情的恐惧导致了她是一个没有易感期的Alpha，或者只是单纯的体质特殊。二十岁那年，裴柱现在保护协会的要求下进行了AO人士的例行体检，医生将这个结果告诉她的时候，裴柱现甚至好好地松了一口气。</p>
<p>“谢谢医生。”</p>
<p>“但这并不代表你一生都绝对不会发情，抑制剂必须在家中常备。”</p>
<p>裴柱现听进了医生的话，尽管她最终选择了一位Beta伴侣，Alpha还是在书房准备好了肌肉注射用的抑制剂，因为她知道一旦Alpha发情，以Beta的身体结构无论如何也承受不来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>回程的计程车上，裴柱现在脑中过了无数遍注射的程序。</p>
<p>针剂在书房靠右手边的橱柜最下层，就放在她和康涩琪去泰国旅游时买的工艺品后面，是一只被漆成彩虹色的小鳄鱼。奇怪，为什么不把那个木雕摆出来呢，明明是康涩琪嚷着要买的，她对彩虹色的东西总是很执着，可能是因为她们是一对AB情侣的缘故。但是后来买回来康涩琪却不怎么喜欢了，真是想一出是一出的家伙。</p>
<p>裴柱现感觉自己脑门上冒出了汗，下体肿胀得开始发痛，她假装不经意地把双手搭在裆部轻轻压了压，硬物立马传回了愉悦感。裴柱现在心里暗暗骂了句脏话，小心地挺挺腰，吞了下口水。</p>
<p>康涩琪在一边显得很安静，靠在另一侧的Beta除了刚上车时嘟嘟囔囔地哼唧了两声，之后就用头抵着窗户闭上了眼睛，似乎是睡着了。裴柱现很想像以前一样，把恋人的脑袋放在自己肩头，让她睡得舒服一些，但是她此刻自顾不暇。</p>
<p>“嗯哼......”</p>
<p>裴柱现像是被烫着一般收回了视线，她听着身边人的小动静，知道此时康涩琪睁开了眼睛，并且在看她。</p>
<p>想点别的，裴柱现，想点别的。</p>
<p>木兰花香几乎要把裴柱现自己给溺毙了，这样也好，她就不用再闻到身边那个无辜的Beta身上干净的洗衣液的味道。她们同居以后，尽管用的是同一款衣物柔顺剂，穿在康涩琪身上总要比自己好闻一些。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“别开窗。”</p>
<p>裴柱现摁住了康涩琪的动作，她看着对方红彤彤的脸颊，心里也过意不去，但放任一个发情的Alpha将信息素播散出去，第二天的报纸头条就有着落了。</p>
<p>“会感冒。”</p>
<p>裴柱现哑着声音说，她几乎口干舌燥，手掌下是Beta纤长的手指，她还记得它们是怎样用力地握住自己的肩膀，把她不断地向身下的Beta拉扯。</p>
<p>裴柱现握住了康涩琪的手，用力地捏了捏然后放开。</p>
<p>“大叔，麻烦开快一点。”</p>
<p>Alpha讲完便闭上眼睛无力地靠在后座，脑海里纷乱地闪过她和康涩琪做爱时的片段，还有她在恋人熟睡后，悄悄起身站在一旁，可耻地握住自己又硬起来的腺体，背对着床上正安睡的，天真的恋人，进行放纵无度的手淫。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“姐姐？”</p>
<p>康涩琪放下了手中的可乐，把瓶子放在双腿之间夹紧，她克制住自己想要磨蹭的想法，今晚实在是太莫名其妙了。</p>
<p>回到家的时候，她隐约记得裴柱现一头扎进了书房里，所以当她走进那间窄小的房间，抬手打开灯的时候，裴柱现正靠坐在地上，散落的长发遮住了她的表情。</p>
<p>“噢，涩琪。”</p>
<p>姿态狼狈的女人听见动静，隔着晃眼的灯去看她欲望的根源，她已经不在乎在充分的照明下，对方立刻就会发现她羞耻的秘密了。</p>
<p>“你今晚自己睡好么？我可能有点不方便。”</p>
<p>女人温声细语地讲，语气跟她胯下正昂扬挺立的粗大腺体一点也不合适。</p>
<p>“你发情了。”</p>
<p>康涩琪湿润的目光从散落一地的针剂盒上移到恋人平和的脸上，她的下体开始不受控制地抽动起来，就像是有了自己的意志一样。</p>
<p>“是的，但是不要紧。”</p>
<p>裴柱现喘着气把手搭在眼睛上，她在等抑制剂发挥作用。</p>
<p>可是Beta并不相信，康涩琪沉默着上前跨坐在裴柱现身上，将通红的脸埋进了恋人的肩膀。这个姿势让Alpha的腺体紧紧地贴在了她裸露的小腹上。</p>
<p>“我没事，不要怕。”</p>
<p>裴柱现因为这个拥抱不可避免地叹慰了一声，她很想扳开Beta的双腿，扯下她碍事的牛仔裤，挺着腰，爽快地插进去，但是理智告诉她这让会让Beta受伤。</p>
<p>裴柱现感受着下体紧密地贴合在恋人裸露的身体上，她能想象到在她们紧紧相拥的时候，这根丑陋狰狞的怪物正觊觎着一个淌着汁水的神秘入口，那下流的姿态就像是她对康涩琪无穷无尽的情欲一样。</p>
<p>为什么满脑子都是那种事情，明明康涩琪只是在吃草莓蛋糕的时候伸出舌头舔去了嘴角的奶油，她都想把下体塞进她的嘴巴里。</p>
<p>原来姐姐只是想和我做那种事情。</p>
<p>裴柱现害怕听见康涩琪这么说，她对自己失望至极，痛苦地闭上了眼睛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“姐姐，不是Omega就不行吗？”</p>
<p>Alpha因为发情而比平时更膨大一倍的性器要比主人诚实很多，从顶端溢出了透明的液体。</p>
<p>“我好奇怪。”</p>
<p>康涩琪几乎要嘤嘤地哭出来，细不可闻的声音被Beta揉进了Alpha橙色的毛衣里。</p>
<p>就像是一句咒语被说出了口，康涩琪开始失控，她无法忍受似的用下体去磨蹭对方，她甚至觉得自己潮湿得像是浅谈里的泥鳅。</p>
<p>“.......涩琪？”</p>
<p>裴柱现在震撼之余，下意识地拥紧了怀里不安的人，这令对方发出了一声类似呻吟的轻哼。</p>
<p>“姐姐，我觉得我不太好。”</p>
<p>康涩琪偏过头，把嘴唇抵在恋人的颈侧蹭了蹭，这个动作令裴柱现僵直了身体，她猛地推开了康涩琪，扯下了她的黑色牛仔裤，Beta那根因为无法发育而显得细弱的腺体正颤巍巍地立在她眼前，裤子早已经湿透了。</p>
<p>裴柱现抬头和康涩琪对视着，从对方通红的，溢满了泪水的眼睛里，一个显而易见的事实终于浮出水面，在这之前竟然被Alpha理所当然的忽略了。</p>
<p>康涩琪发情了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“什么时候？”</p>
<p>“在派对上，我也不知道。”</p>
<p>“你觉得可以吗？”</p>
<p>“不知道，好难受.......好热.....”</p>
<p>康涩琪又重新贴了上来，她开始胡乱地亲吻裴柱现的嘴唇，可乐的甜味在舌根开始发涩，可接吻是甜蜜的。</p>
<p>“求你了......”</p>
<p>康涩琪细长的胳膊在恋人身后扣紧，她借着发热开始放纵自己的理智，尽管因为体质原因，她仍然有三分清醒。</p>
<p>“......想要。”</p>
<p>Beta不安地扭动着身体，觉得自己真的就发疯了也好，像是一个真正发情的Omega一样，成为一只丧失理性的雌兽。</p>
<p>“姐姐，要我......”</p>
<p>话音未落，她想了一整个晚上的硬物终于塞满了她的身体。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嗯哼......”</p>
<p>康涩琪咬紧了牙，将呻吟声抵在舌头后面，她很想哭，可是她又觉得自己在这里哭出来像个淫荡的婊子。</p>
<p>裴柱现急促地喘着气，她发红的眼眶使她看上去楚楚可怜，像只被欺负的兔子，而不是一个可怕的侵略者。</p>
<p>幸好Beta天生狭窄的通道因为发情而足够湿润，Alpha感到被致命的压力包裹着，她几乎坚持不了几个回合就要射了。</p>
<p>“太满了......”</p>
<p>Beta最终还是哭出了声，被冲撞的巨大的愉悦感几乎冲昏了她的脑袋。</p>
<p>裴柱现想现在是无论如何也停止不了了，她将纤细的Beta抱起来放在书桌上，尽量分开她的双腿，然后放肆地挺动着腰身。</p>
<p>纷乱的呼吸让大脑几乎要缺氧，裴柱现却稳稳地站着，用固定的节奏顶撞着恋人，她垂下眼睛看到康涩琪颤抖着的小腹，还有那件黑色波点胸罩。</p>
<p>“求你了，我好难受，操我。”</p>
<p>朋友用手指抽插着自己幼小又脆弱的下体，她放荡的姿态和康涩琪的脸重合了，裴柱现努力地睁着发红的眼睛，在清晰的照明下看着康涩琪失控的表情，她快乐的尖叫声在书房里回响着，刺激着裴柱现的鼓膜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“涩琪，看着我”</p>
<p>裴柱现温和地说，声音却不可避免地颤抖着。</p>
<p>“看着我。”</p>
<p>康涩琪迷茫地睁开眼睛，被顶得说不出话来，甚至连勾起上半身看着卖力侵犯自己的恋人也做不到。书房的顶灯很刺眼，几乎直直地射进了她的脑子里，就像是裴柱现插入她身体里的那个部分，强硬，放肆，不由分说。</p>
<p>“看着我......”</p>
<p>裴柱现执着地要求着，她握住康涩琪腰肢的手渐渐用力，在对方漂亮的腹肌上留下新鲜的红痕。</p>
<p>康涩琪挣扎着拉住裴柱现的小臂稍稍抬起身来，看见了恋人充满情欲的脸，她修剪整齐的眉毛蹙成一团，显得很无助的样子。</p>
<p>“姐姐.....哈....”</p>
<p>康涩琪大口的喘着气，又开始因为承受不住而闭上了眼睛，于是裴柱现放慢速度，用一种暧昧的力度磨蹭着对方脆弱的顶点。</p>
<p>“害怕吗？”</p>
<p>“我本来就是这样的。”</p>
<p>Alpha的内疚被原始的欲望蒸发了，裴柱现感到自己的心脏因为兴奋正以一种濒临奔溃的频率跳动着，她太放肆了，可是看看康涩琪，她看起来是无比的快乐。</p>
<p>下体被迫不及待地吞噬咬合，她说的话让Beta陷入了另一种程度的癫狂中，康涩琪无力地摇摆着脑袋，却任由裴柱现那根卑鄙的性器在身体深处挺动。</p>
<p>Alpha磨人的顶弄让Beta张口急速地喘息着，康涩琪觉得自己已经发了疯。</p>
<p>“......喜....喜欢.....嗯啊.....”</p>
<p>裴柱现猛地整根拔出，又毫无慈悲地顶了进去，她松开对方的腰，把瘫软在桌面上的康涩琪扯进自己的怀抱，像是再也不能和她做爱一样，肆无忌惮地占满她。</p>
<p>“涩琪啊......喜欢吗？”</p>
<p>别问了，康涩琪在心里哀求道，她只能呜咽着点头，将下巴颏重重地磕在Alpha的肩膀上。</p>
<p>裴柱现想说她也很喜欢，她没有理由不。不知道其他人在性爱中都会想些什么，但是她脑袋里完全没有任何关于天长地久的浪漫念头，比起听见康涩琪说“我爱你”，她更渴望康涩琪放浪地说“要我”。</p>
<p>就像是一台推进器冲上了天，冲到宇宙里去，那些剥离掉的残骸却掉到几万公尺下的地面，嘭得一声摔得四分五裂，它们难堪地四处散落着，像是一堆灰头土脸的垃圾，半嵌在无人的沙漠里，或者是和坚硬的冰原来了个碰撞，你我都满是裂痕，裴柱现脑袋里想的是这些东西。</p>
<p>“嗯哼......”</p>
<p>在这场狂热的性爱中，Alpha第一次呻吟出声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>康涩琪立马回应似的拥紧了对方，箍住脖子的双臂压在了Alpha仍然贴着抑制贴的后颈上，不断地小声呜咽。</p>
<p>裴柱现托住女人双腿的手臂紧绷着，她一点也不觉得疲劳，她生来就是要对康涩琪做这些事情的。</p>
<p>“要到了，不要.....哈啊......”</p>
<p>康涩琪高高仰起头，疯狂地扭动身体，把自己狠狠地撞向裴柱现胯部，用下体奋力的挤压来抗议Alpha的粗暴对待。</p>
<p>“涩琪......”</p>
<p>泪水一下就涌了上来，裴柱现听着耳边快乐又痛苦的叫喊声，克制着立马射出来的欲望，在浅浅的戳刺了几下后，一口气顶了进去，她甚至觉得自己的某部分灵魂跟着挤进了康涩琪的身体深处，再也回不来了一样。</p>
<p>“呃嗯.......啊......”</p>
<p>Beta终于哭泣着到了顶点，Alpha猛地把腺体拔了出来，炙热的体液洒在康涩琪漂亮的腹部，又因为她失控的抽搐着而缓缓流了下来。</p>
<p>康涩琪垂下了高高扬起的头，着迷地看着这片淫乱的景象，大脑仍在接受余波一轮又一轮的倾轧，除了看着一团糟的自己，她什么也做不了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“为什么不告诉我？”</p>
<p>Alpha急促地喘着气，通红的眼睛盯着Beta，像只被欺负的兔子。</p>
<p>“什么？”</p>
<p>康涩琪望着裴柱现膨大成结的腺体暴露在空气里，神情恍惚的说。</p>
<p>“发情了为什么不告诉我。”</p>
<p>裴柱现花了很大的功夫才把气息理顺，她没空管自己狼狈的下半身，只是急着质问恋人。</p>
<p>康涩琪一时语塞，浅浅的发热在有效的性交后褪去，她又想起最开始的那个问题，以及这个问题带来的耻辱和委屈。</p>
<p>沉默了许久，裸露在外的皮肤感到了冷，康涩琪把掉到手肘的胸罩肩带拉了回去，然后小声说。</p>
<p>“因为Beta不会发情。”</p>
<p>“......”</p>
<p>这下裴柱现不知道该说些什么了，她看着Beta踮着脚尖跳到地上，又因为双腿发软踉跄了下。</p>
<p>“不是这样的，涩琪呀。”</p>
<p>Alpha往前迈了一步，拉住恋人的胳膊。</p>
<p>“我先去洗澡。”</p>
<p>Beta侧身躲了过去，捡起地上的牛仔裤离开了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>裴柱现推开浴室门进去的时候，康涩琪正背对着她，Beta有着瘦削漂亮的肩膀和比起Omega来讲窄小挺翘的臀部，她的身体看起来很健康，朝气蓬勃。可明明如此，本想进去道歉的裴柱现还是再次硬了起来，于是她们在浴室里又做了一次。</p>
<p>接着是回到卧室的床上，两个人沉默着给彼此吹干了头发，然后再一次纠缠到一起。</p>
<p>发情把裴柱现和康涩琪都折腾的够呛，她们快乐又放肆的呻吟着，全然忘了其中一个是注射了抑制剂的Alpha，另一个是Beta。</p>
<p>她们本不该发情。</p>
<p>但是说出来就自讨没趣了，所以只能默契地用本能的叫喊去弥补言语的空缺，在这一刻，康涩琪感到她离裴柱现是如此的近，她了解她的一切，并且深爱她。</p>
<p>就像真的是这样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>张开大腿，纠缠，咬下去，叫出声来，跪着，舔弄，吞进去，咽下去。血液在身体里咕嘟咕嘟地流，空气被肺恶狠狠地抽空，Alpha在被她压榨。</p>
<p>“姐姐。”</p>
<p>康涩琪松了口，揉了揉下巴，然后用手握住沾满了自己口水的硬棒。</p>
<p>“不是Omega也可以吧？”</p>
<p>Alpha红着脸，皱紧了眉头，快感从Beta的手中沿着脊柱冲上了脑袋。</p>
<p>“....你在说什么...”</p>
<p>康涩琪转动着手腕，弓着身子，凑上前去亲吻她的恋人。</p>
<p>“那些时候，为什么不叫醒我？”</p>
<p>这句话就像往裴柱现罪恶的秘密里丢了一个烧油瓶，轰得一声，爆炸了。</p>
<p>康涩琪透过火光望见裴柱现突然凝固的表情，执着地加快了手中的速度，羞耻感和委屈被她甩到身后，她亲了亲裴柱现僵硬的嘴角，重新埋头下去，将对方含进嘴里。</p>
<p>“....不，涩琪...不.....”</p>
<p> 那些夜晚，天真的恋人在酣睡，Beta拥有非比寻常的理性，她们对情欲充满克制，不会失控，没有过于旺盛的性需求。Beta有着健康纤细的身体，和相较于Omega来说窄小的臀部。</p>
<p> “为什么不呢？......”</p>
<p> 裴柱现无法停止尴尬的气氛，也无法停止她正在被掌握着的快感。</p>
<p> 口腔的温度有37.7℃，体感却即将突破Alpha的忍耐值，比起这些，秘密被撞破的紧张让裴柱现在恐慌中迅速地射了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>康涩琪像只猫一样爬了上来，把脸藏进裴柱现的长发里，她嗅了嗅鼻子，呼哧呼哧的动静让裴柱现在疲惫的状态中几乎要忘了刚刚她们之间发生的交谈。</p>
<p>康涩琪在恋人身上趴了一会，接着爬起来去翻床头柜，裴柱现没有力气去管她，她只打算静静地躺着，Alpha闭着眼睛，试图将呼吸喘匀，却闻见了一股既陌生又熟悉的味道。</p>
<p>康涩琪捏着那个小瓶子重新爬了回来，她向四处都喷了喷，仰躺着的裴柱现甚至感觉到了小水珠落在脸上的湿意。</p>
<p>玉兰花香瞬间塞满了两个人的鼻子，不同于信息素直接窜到神经中枢里的味道，精油显得要温和很多。</p>
<p>Beta重新趴在Alpha的身上，用力的吸了吸鼻子。</p>
<p>“我一直想这么干。”</p>
<p>裴柱现疲惫地睁开眼睛，她突然明白了一切，为什么她要那么做，为什么康涩琪要这么说。</p>
<p>“对不起，涩琪。”</p>
<p>“今天是我生日呢，不要说。”</p>
<p>“......生日快乐。”</p>
<p>康涩琪在裴柱现身上跪坐起来，垂下的黑发遮去了她的笑容，她的确是笑了笑。</p>
<p>“不要说，做就好了。”</p>
<p>裴柱现看着康涩琪，不知疲惫的身体再一次被兴奋唤醒，她却有些难过。</p>
<p>“和我做爱的时候，会比这样还要更浓些吗？还是说很淡......”</p>
<p>康涩琪举起手里的瓶子继续按压着，散发着木兰花香的细小水雾将她包裹起来。</p>
<p>裴柱现看着她，突然伸长胳膊将瓶子夺了过来，拧开瓶口，把剩下的尽数撒在她们周身，然后抱紧康涩琪，仰起头去吻她，揉捏她，占满她。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哈啊.......”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>所以她们继续做爱，在刺鼻的，逃无可逃的木兰花香气中，放肆的扭动身体，愉快的呐喊，发情让两个人失去理智，变得无可救药，全然忘了其中一个是注射了抑制剂的Alpha，另一个是Beta。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“啊........嗯哼....快.....”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她们本不该发情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“呃嗯......哈......”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但是说出来就自讨没趣了，所以只能默契地用本能的叫喊去弥补言语的空缺，在这一刻，裴柱现感到她离康涩琪是如此的近，她了解她的一切，并且深爱她。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嗯哈.......不....啊..........”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>毋庸置疑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>（完）</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>